gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Kress is an American actor who is best known for his role as Freddie Benson on iCarly. He is currently one of the many directors for Game Shakers. He has starred in the episode, "Game Shippers", as himself. This will be will be Nathan's second time as a director as his first project was Henry Danger. He has directed "A Job for Jimbo" & "Shark Explosion". Nathan is continuing to direct other Dan Schneider projects which included Henry Danger and Game Shakers. At the age of eleven, Kress was cast in the lead role as "The Emperor" in a school production of The Emperor's New Clothes. The role rekindled his interest in performing, and at the end of his fifth grade school year, he asked his parents if he could be home-schooled so he could return to acting. A mutual friend of Kress from school put him in touch with an agent, and after attending a summer acting "boot camp", Kress was soon going on real professional auditions once again. In April 2005, Kress made his first live television appearance since returning to acting in a comedy sketch on Jimmy Kimmel Live! where he played a young Simon Cowell of American Idol, and would continue to appear in various comedy sketches on the show a total of 5 times over the next year. Kress continued to land steady work over the next two years, appearing in guest-starring roles on dramatic series such as House M.D., Standoff, and Without a Trace as well as the Disney Channel comedy series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Kress also appeared in several short films including Pickled, Magnus, Inc., and Bag. In February 2006, Kress landed a small role on the popular Nickelodeon family series Drake & Josh. He played the role of Toplin, a "geeky" kid at a birthday party with a crush on Drake and Josh's younger sister Megan Parker (played by Miranda Cosgrove) in the episode Battle of Panthatar. Kress did not know it at the time, but this small role would lead to an opportunity that would catapult him to stardom. While filming his scenes for Drake & Josh, television show creator and executive producer Dan Schneider took an interest in him and called him over to talk with him and to introduce him to some network executives. At the time, Schneider was developing a new series for Nickelodeon, and was on the lookout for someone to play one of the lead roles in the untitled project, which would later become known as iCarly. As of February 2011, Kress was finishing up his senior year of high school and hoped to attend UCLA, which is his father's alma mater. While filming iCarly, Kress was tutored on the set along with his co-stars Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy, and was home-schooled on the weekends or when on hiatus from the shooting of the show. On May 29, 2015, Kress became engaged to his girlfriend, actress, stunt performer, and Into the Storm castmate London Elise Moore.26They married on November 15, 2015, in Los Angeles. In 2016, Kress landed the role of Wedge Antilles in Star Wars Rebels. Category:Directors Category:Crew Category:Males Category:Adults